Revelação
by Nanda Taisho
Summary: A revelação da identidade de ambos era o que precisavam para que pudessem manifestar seus sentimentos um pelo outro.


Ele tinha notado que Ladybug estava impaciente e ficou silenciosa enquanto enfrentavam mais um dos inimigos akumatizados por halk moth, nenhuma de suas piadas ruins a fizeram rir ou retrucá-lo como de costume. Os olhos de sua amada transbordavam uma tristeza sem fim e isso deixava seu coração quebrado como cristal partido em mil pedaços.

Percebendo que ela tentava escapar rapidamente depois de abater a borboleta maligna correu até ela a fim de impedi-la de desaparecer pela cidade de Paris.

_ Espera, Ladybug. - Cat Noir percebeu que ela desviava seu olhar abaixando sua cabeça.

_ Eu não estou com vontade de conversar hoje, Cat Noir. - Os olhos avermelhados e cheios de lágrimas estavam prestes a transbordar, a única coisa que ela queria era que seus brincos dessem o sinal do fim de sua energia para que Cat Noir a deixasse em paz, mas hoje não parecia ser seu dia de sorte.

_ Calma, my lady. - Ele tentava apaziguar os sentimentos dela. - Talvez eu possa te ajudar. - O gato não imaginava que doeria tanto vê-la tão chateada.

_ Ajudar como? - Perguntou a garota de vermelho. - Olhe em nossa volta, estamos em Paris a cidade do amor. - Ela deu uma risada sarcástica. - Mas o meu coração está pequeno e solitário. - Ao olhar nos olhos dela ele percebeu as gotas salgadas rolando por sua face e teve o impulso de chegar mais perto para secá-las, no entanto conteve seu ímpeto e manteve-se no mesmo lugar. - Como você consegue, Cat Noir? - O herói a olhou confuso. - Como consegue ficar ao lado de alguém que você ama, mas que no final só te considera como um amigo? - Agora ele entendia bem sobre o que ela estava falando e desejou fortemente poder tirar toda aquela tristeza da alma feminina e ser feliz ao lado dela.

A garota de vermelho virou de costas e abraçou o próprio corpo, ela tremia levemente e logo ele conseguiu escutar os soluços que escapavam da boca dela, dessa vez ele não foi capaz de reprimir os seus desejos e se aproximou de Ladybug a abraçando fortemente.

_ Entendo como se sente, my lady. - Era tudo o que poderia falar num momento como aquele.

_ Eu não deveria ter dito a ele como me sentia. - lamentou a Joaninha. - Eu guardei meus sentimentos por tanto tempo e não tive o poder de mantê-lo, a cada dia sentia que iria explodir se não contasse. Agora parece que tudo foi por água abaixo. - Ladybug continuava com seu choro inconsolável. - Como posso olhar para ele sabendo que me disse que me considera uma grande amiga, mas que o seu coração está batendo por outra pessoa?

O garoto parecia surpreso, aquelas palavras eram familiares demais pra ser uma coincidência e ainda por cima acontecer no mesmo dia. Enquanto Ladybug continuava a falar somente uma coisa vinha em sua cabeça: o momento em que Marinette havia se confessado. Será que era possível que sua amada Ladybug e sua amiga Marinette fossem a mesma pessoa? Não era possível, tentava negar para si mesmo.

_ Gostaria de sumir e esquecer que Andrien existe. - A garota percebeu que, em seu momento de desabafo, tinha falado o que não deveria.

A feição de Cat Noir estava petrificada e o que ele tentava negar mentalmente a segundos atrás se confirmou depois que Ladybug disse aquele nome.

Agora o gato se perguntava como podia ser tão cego e não perceber o que o seu coração lhe dizia claramente, não era à toa que sentia uma estranha atração por Marinette e ainda que nutrisse tais sentimentos por ela, simplesmente a dispensou, pois queria se manter fiel aos sentimentos que possuía pela Joaninha.

Seu coração estava ainda mais despedaçado por saber que o causador de tamanho sofrimento era ele mesmo e agora não sabia como faria para reparar o seu erro.

Os brincos de Ladybug fizeram o barulho característico mostrando que lhe restava pouco tempo antes que sua transformação acabasse, ela se desenlaçou dos braços de Cat Noir e estava pronta para saltar para outro telhado quando o garoto lhe chamou novamente.

_ My lady, eu já sei a sua verdadeira identidade. - A Joaninha olhou para ele assustada.

O herói andou decidido para perto da garota que amava e concluiu que não deixaria a essa chance escapar por entre os dedos.

_ Plagg, destransformar. - Ladybug estava receosa perante as ações de Cat Noir, mas assim que percebeu quem estava por trás da máscara o ar não chegou mais aos seus pulmões.

Adrien tinha esperado por isso tanto quanto ela tinha guardado seus sentimentos e não pode resistir a vontade de chegar mais perto e tê-la junto a si. Seus lábios selaram-se aos dela num beijo pulsante de emoção, sua entrega era total, ele finalmente tinha a oportunidade de receber o amor de quem tanto amava.

A energia dos brincos de Marinette acabaram e revelaram de vez sua identidade, mas ela já havia sido descoberta e, apesar de surpresa com a revelação, não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de estar nos braços de seu amado e deixar-se levar pelo momento mais maravilhoso de sua vida.


End file.
